


FFXIII Kink Meme fills

by Sunnepho



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Community: ffxiii_kink, Don't Ask, F/M, M/M, Old fills, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnepho/pseuds/Sunnepho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of one-shots that had been up on the LJ community FFXIII kink meme. I kind of recently noticed that it had been purged. Unfortunately, I didn't save the prompts themselves, so I've gone and tried to recreate them as best as I could.</p>
<p>1- When the pink-haired woman moves in next door, Hope notices immediately.<br/>2- Caius is merciless as a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead. Judge me. See if I care.
> 
> FFXIII doesn't belong to me.

**1-**  When the pink-haired woman moves in next door, Hope notices immediately.

Hope/Lightning, voyeurism.

 

When the new neighbours move in, Hope notices immediately. It’s hard to ignore, with the screech-crash-bang of the movers.

He stops, right at the edge of the white fence between his lawn and theirs. It’s blinding with fresh paint in the sun. He shifts his schoolbag at his shoulder and decides, watching the way the woman is shouting at the big guy, a hand clenched in the guy’s collar, that she knows them. They’re probably friends. Sort of.

It’s hard not to watch the woman. She’s pink. Not some kind of garish pink, or cotton candy or anything, but a muted pink with red undertones that makes him think of flowers. Her legs are really long under the skirt that hangs just at her hips.

She turns her head a little then and catches sight of him, and he has to swallow a stupid-sounding squeak. She looks puzzled for a moment, and then the side of her mouth quirks like she’s trying to smile at him as if this wasn’t the most awkward moment of his life.

Hope flees.

* * *

 

He sees her around sometimes: at the grocery store, dragging out the trash bin. He’s bound to. She recognizes him enough to smile that same tight little smile and nod.

He looks at her house every time he passes by. Just a glance, nonchalant. He keeps his face casual, even if his heart is doing some sort of thrashing dance in his chest. That’s why he sees her, that morning on the way to school.

Her bathroom is on the first floor, just like every other house on this block. The curtain is drawn, but it must be caught on something, because there’s a gap, right at the corner of the window.

She has a yellowish light in the bathroom, and it makes the colour of her skin just a little bit off, but he swallows his spit wrong and his legs go numb anyway.

He sees the slope of her waist first, and then there’s the angular jut of a hip bone. He thinks if he cups his hand just so, it’d fit really nicely into his palm. She pivots a bit, hands tugging the moisture from her hair, and he sees just one nipple, dusky coloured and set in a small, pale disc on her breast. He stares at the plump curve where it swells from the side of her ribs.

There’s something on her breast. A tattoo or something, but then there’s this gust of wind and her nipples harden into points and she must realize the window’s open because she’s coming towards it and Hope finds himself running as fast as he can. Again.

* * *

 

He’s mowing the lawn when he sees her walking by on the side of the road. She glances at him, and there is a twitch of a smile and a short wave before she’s gone around the corner.

He lets out a shaky breath and presses the back of his hand into his furiously hot cheek.

He’s going to have to ask her what her name is one of these days.


	2. Hunter

**2 -** Caius is merciless as a teacher.

Caius/Noel. Non-con, slight bondage.

 

 

Noel is cursing steadily under his breath, and Caius can see the violent red flush crawling up from the boy’s neck and inching over his face. He presses his thumb a bit harder into the boy’s hand, and there is an answering jerk, the cords of Noel’s muscles standing out in his arms. The left hand is splayed across the ground, fingers digging into the grit, bracing the boy as his right arm is bent behind his back. The joint of his right shoulder is bloodless, bulging against his skin as Noel strains to lift himself high enough and relax some of the pressure.

“Careful now,” Caius murmurs. “Wouldn’t want you to dislocate your shoulder, hunter.”

There is a furious glare, and the word “Bastard!” slips from between clenched teeth.

Caius laughs, barely audible, but he knows Noel can feel the rumble where his belly is pressed against the boy’s back. “I would that you kept quiet, Noel.” He tilts his head, and with his free hand, he tugs loose his headscarf. It slithers as it settles in his hand. His hair settles around his temple, irritating the corner of his eye, but he ignores it as he wraps the fabric around Noel’s lips. He tugs, and Noel’s head pulls back, teeth bared around the bulky folds. “You do not wish for Yeul to hear, do you?”

A hiss of breath pushes past the gag.

The clasp of Noel’s belt catches stubbornly before it slides free, and bright blue cloth slips easily over Noel’s hips before thumping to the ground. A billow of crystal dust floats for but a moment.

Noel surges forward, no doubt attempting to pull free, but Caius knows his pupil through and through. His grip on the boy’s arm is implacable, and Noel stops short, a choked yell in his throat.

Caius laughs again, leaning over Noel until his hair shifts and falls over the erratic shake of his shoulder. He reaches his free hand forward and digs his fingers into Noel’s mouth, pushing past the soaked patches of his headscarf. Noel’s jaw grinds, but his mouth is forced too wide to bite. Saliva pools quickly, sliding over Caius’s fingers and collecting in his palm.

Noel freezes when he brushes two slick fingers over the boy’s anus. He lets the tips of his fingers slip in once, twice, before he thrusts forward and pushes his fingers in to the second knuckle. He rotates his hand. The saliva on his hand feels chilly compared to Noel’s flesh.

Noel begins to struggle in earnest when he pulls his fingers back. Even over the scuffles of Noel’s knees in the sand, he hears the wet pop of his knuckles sliding free. He relishes the sound.

He swipes the remainder of Noel’s spit over his cock, and it is just cool enough to make him hiss and clench his fist a bit tighter around himself. He leans over, the red flare of the tip of his cock nosing against Noel’s skin.

Noel makes a harsh noise and yanks again at his arm. Bruises are beginning to bloom under Caius’s fingers, he sees.

He is steady in his push, and hair by hair, he watches his head disappear through the opening, tight and white with pressure. There is a small slip of sensation as the last of his head breaches the boy, and Noel yells something unintelligible before clenching down tight enough to force a grunt of pain from Caius’s lips.

“You are making this far more difficult than it needs to be,” Caius growls, rearing back and slapping his open palm against Noel’s ass-cheek. Noel jolts, and it is then that Caius buries his cock to the hilt.

Noel’s scream starts guttural before he bites it back.

Caius waits a moment longer before he begins to move.  It is not a particularly smooth motion. He knows he has not prepared Noel sufficiently, but as his cock catches on drier patches before slipping away and the friction burn of skin sends sharps pains to mingle with the pleasure, he groans and digs his fingers into Noel’s hip.

It isn’t long before Caius notices the specks of blood under Noel’s flexing hand, where sand has cut into the boy’s palm. Noel’s torso is sinking, pushed forward under the force of his thrusts, and Caius releases his other hand to wrap an arm around Noel’s hips, tugging him up and off the ground. His hips piston as Noel sinks down onto his lap, and he wraps his fingers around the half-hard length of Noel’s cock when it slaps against his thigh.

Noel tilts his head, a slitted blue eye sharp and hard under sweat-soaked bangs, and Caius reflects, as his vision swims black and he empties himself into the boy, that he should have covered those eyes as well.

His voice is unsteady a moment later, when he fists his hand around Noel’s cock and presses his mouth to the shell of Noel’s ear, and he says, “You will not disobey me in the future.”

The boy trembles in his arms.


End file.
